Happy Birthday Kono
by zebraboymom
Summary: It's Kono's birthday and Steve and Danny are invited to a Kalakaua Family Luau.


Happy Birthday Kono

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Dang it.

Author Notes: Steve wants to make Kono's 25th birthday special for both of them. Steve/Kono shipperiness. Fluff…fluff...

Steve jumped out of his jeep and shaded his eyes from the setting sun as he looked down at the spectacle below him. He and Danny had just arrived at the Kalakaua Beach House. They looked down at the grassy yard that led down to the beach below. It was covered with people. There was a table running all the way down the middle of the yard and mats were set along it. It looked like about 50 people were there and it would seat everyone. He could not wait. There was nothing like a traditional Hawaiian Luau. He scanned the crowd and spotted Chin talking to Kamekona down by a huge palm covered pit where they must be cooking the pig. This was going to be one amazing Luau. His mouth watered in anticipation.

"Ever been to a luau Danno?"

"No. I had no idea there would be this many people."

"Chin and Kono have a big family."

"You can say that again. I see Chin, but where's Kono?"

Steve's eyes continued to survey the crowd until they rested on the one person he most wanted to see. He took in her beautiful form. Kono, the birthday girl, was standing talking to a couple of huge guys, obviously surfing buddies. She was laughing and lightly punching one of them who grabbed her up and shook her like a doll, then set her back on her feet. She was wearing a beautiful turquoise bikini with a matching sarong tied around her waist. She had a flower tucked behind her ear and her dimples were showing as she smiled a huge and happy smile. He was glad. They had some rough cases recently and he wanted her to have fun. It was her birthday after all. He reached in the back of his jeep smiling. He was excited. He knew the beautiful purple flower lei he had bought for her would look perfect with her outfit. He had looked in almost every flower market in Honolulu wanting something unique and special. He had never seen one like this and hoped she would know that he meant for it to be special. He liked this girl so much. Heck, he liked everything about her. She was smart, beautiful, strong, athletic, tough as nails, funny. She was the total package. He could never run out of enough adjectives to describe her. Then it hit him. You have got it bad man. Tonight he had planned to tell her how he felt about her, but looking at the vast number of guests and the fact that there were dozens of good-looking guys there, all looking at Kono, made him rethink his resolve. He would have to be really creative to get some alone time with her. Oh well, he was a patient man and she was definitely worth waiting for.

Steve and Danny made their way down the hill. Steve never took his eyes off Kono and he almost thought for a second she sensed his presence as she looked up and right back into his. She waved and called to them.

"Danny! Steve!"

Danny reached her first and picked her up in a huge hug. She laughed. Steve loved the sound of her laughter.

"I'm so glad you guys could come."

"Are you kidding? And miss your 25th birthday?"

Danny put her down and she turned to Steve looking up at him with twinkling eyes.

"Happy birthday, Kono."

"Thanks Steve."

Steve placed the lei around her neck and then bent to kiss her on each cheek as was tradition. He watched as a pretty blush rose to her cheeks.

""Oh, Steve, it's beautiful. I've never seen one like this before and I've lived here all my life. Where did you find it?"

"That's my little secret, but if you're good, I'll take you there some day."

Kono chuckled and linked her arms in both of theirs: Danny on one side and Steve on the other.

"Come on you two. I want you to meet my parents."

As they approached a very attractive Hawaiian couple, Steve knew instantly where Kono got her good looks. She looked so much like her mother.

"Mother and Father, these are my colleagues, Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett."

"Aloha Mr. and Mrs. Kalakaua. This is an amazing birthday celebration. Thank you for inviting us."

Steve gripped her father's hand and then placed a white lei over her mother's head.

"You have an amazing daughter. I am very lucky to have her on my team. She is becoming an excellent detective. You must be very proud."

Kono looked down and Steve knew instantly that he had said the wrong thing.

"You are welcome here Mr. McGarrett, but only because Kono wants you here. Her mother and I do not approve of her new choice of profession any more than we approved of her surfing."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. What she does helps so many people and she's very good at it."

"Enough talk about that. Today is her birthday. Let's celebrate."

With that, her father walked away towards Chin. Her mother linked her arm in Danny's and began walking towards the table of food.

"Kono tells me you have a little girl, Mr. Williams…"

Kono stood looking at the ground. Steve knew something was wrong. He felt terrible. He had only meant to praise her, not to stir up trouble.

"Kono, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

Steve reached down and put his finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. He saw tears glistening in her lashes, ready to fall down her face.

"For what it's worth, they're wrong. You were born to do what you do. I mean it, Kono. You're a natural. I feel like you're my other half sometimes. It's crazy the way we finish each other's sentences sometimes."

When he saw the startled look on Kono's face he realized what he'd said.

"I...I didn't mean other half as in…"

Kono saved him with a dazzling smile.

"It's okay Steve. And thanks. Now come on. I want you to meet my grandmother. She's my favorite person in the world. I tell her everything."

Kono surprised Steve by taking him by the hand and leading him over to where a beautiful Hawaiian woman was sitting in a big fan back chair looking out at the ocean. Several small children were lying on the ground near her drawing pictures of sea turtles. Steve saw Kono in this woman's beautiful stately features and he got a glimpse of what she would look like at that age. Even at her advanced age, she was still an incredibly beautiful woman.

"Grandmother, this is my boss, Commander Steve McGarrett."

"It's so nice to meet you ma'am."

The elderly woman smiled at Steve with dimples as big as Kono's and grasped his hand pulling him down and kissing him on the cheek.

"I am honored to meet you Mr. McGarrett. My granddaughter speaks of you often and with a great deal of respect. It is not often that a man gains her confidence so easily."

"Thank you. I take that as a great compliment."

"You should. My Kono doesn't give herself to very many people. You need to know that."

"Grandmother, you're embarrassing me. Come on Steve let's go and get some food. I love you Grandmother."

Kono kissed her and hugged her, then grabbed Steve by the hand again.

"Come on let's get to the best part: the food."

Kono pulled him over to the head of the table and sat down. She had Steve sit on the mat to her left. Danny and her mother sat to her right along with her father, who he noted, did not miss the fact that she was holding his hand. Steve was disappointed when she hastily dropped it. Chin stood and gave a Hawaiian blessing and then sat down next to Steve. Poi was passed around along with fruits, other Hawaiian delicacies and roasted pork. They all laughed as Danny tasted some of the foods for the first time. He went from expressions of nausea to rapture. It helped ease any tension coming from Kono's father. Steve was glad. The man had no right to try and ruin her special day. Steve ate until he thought he was going to explode. He laughed as Kono pushed yet another plate of pineapple at him.

"No, please. Enough already."

Everyone at the table turned at the sound of a conch shell being blown and several of her young cousins lighting torches around the yard. This introduced the entertainment for the night. Fire dancers twirled their lighted batons and young girls followed close behind them. Steve watched their movements. He noticed Danny was mesmerized. When the wild dancing stopped, Kono's mother nudged her.

"Honor your parents with a dance, Kono."

Kono looked down embarrassed. Her mother looked frustrated. Steve wanted to reassure her.

"Dance for me Kono?"

Kono's eyes snapped up to meet his. She smiled at him then and rose to walk over to the musicians. As they began to play she started swaying. Her hips and hands began to talk in a way he had seen his whole life, but never appreciated until now. She kept her eyes on Steve the whole time. Was it possible she felt the same way about him? He had to know. When the dance ended everyone stood up and cheered. After that they all sang happy birthday to her while Chin and Kamekona rolled out her cake. It was huge and had 25 candles on it. Kono made a wish and blew out the candles. She looked at Steve after she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Cake was passed out and Kono opened a ton of presents and then folks danced and drank for several more hours. Kono grabbed Steve at one point and tried to teach him to do her dance. She took his hands and placed them on her hips and did the same to him. She told him to look in her eyes and to feel the movements. Steve felt them all right. He deliberately played dumb until Kono dissolved into gales of laughter. They continued to laugh at Danny who was receiving help from two of Kono's cousins. He was hopeless, but tried enthusiastically. Steve let his arm drop around her shoulder as they watched and Kono reached up and held his hand while her other arm wound around his waist. It felt so natural standing beside her like that. Steve didn't want this night to end. As the older folks began to take their leave, dozens of guys asked Kono to dance. Steve found a spot and watched protectively, making sure none of them took liberties they hadn't earned. Finally the party was starting to wind down. Chin was leaving and Danny wanted to go ahead and leave. He had a day planned with Grace early the next morning, so Chin gave him a ride. Kono walked a couple of her surfing buddies to their car and then stood talking to Chin and Danny for a while. She kept looking back at Steve and he finally stood and crossed towards her. She met him halfway.

"Fancy a moonlight walk on the beach Miss Kalakaua?"

"I could be persuaded, but let's make it quick or it will be a sunrise walk. I'm so glad we're off tomorrow."

Kono started towards the beach and Steve rushed to catch up with her. He slipped his hand into hers and she looked up at him with a surprised expression before she linked her fingers between his and smiled back at him. They walked for a long time in silence just reveling in being alone together. Steve finally spoke.

"I didn't know your parents were so against what you do Kono. I'm sorry."

"You know what? Let's not talk about it any more. It is what it is. I think they are just worried about me and want me safe. They can't handle the dangerous part of what I do. I had to move out recently to avoid the constant questions about every scrape and cut I get. It's easier now that I've moved out. I miss my grandmother though. I come over as often as I can and have long talks with her."

"I like her. I like all your family. They're great people and they really know how to have fun."

"Have you ever known a Hawaiian who didn't?"

"True. Do you think your parents will ever forgive Chin and me for bringing you on the team?"

"It doesn't matter. I make my own decisions and they are going to just have to learn to accept that. You shouldn't let it bother you either."

"I know, it's just…I'd like for them to like me."

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to come here more often… with you."

Steve stopped and turned to face Kono. She looked like she was holding her breath. He reached for her hands and brought them up to rest between them. He pulled her close and looked into her eyes.

"I wanted to give you one more birthday gift, except I think it's more for me than for you. It's just I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it."

"Whatever it is Steve, I know I'll like it."

"Good."

Steve slipped his hands out of hers, cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. Kono smiled against his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"It's just…this was my birthday wish."

Steve slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

Steve had a cocky grin on his face.

"What?"

"I was hoping your wish had something to do with me."

"You did?"

"You have to know how amazing I think you are. I love being with you at work. I just want to know if we could spend more time together outside of work. I want to get to know the young woman who is the apple of her grandmother's eye. I want you to let me in, all the way into your life. Your grandmother seems to think you may be open to that. I hope you agree."

"I do, Steve, more than you know."

"So how about tomorrow we go surfing together and have a picnic on the beach?"

"That sounds perfect."

Steve pulled her close to him again and nuzzled her with his nose. He brushed his cheek against her hair, taking in her scent, all coconut and vanilla and something exotic. He sighed with happiness and felt her relax totally into his embrace. Once again he leaned down and captured her lips for a sweet and tender kiss. He ran his hands through her silky soft hair and pulled back to look down at her affectionately. Even in the moonlight he could see her eyes shining.

"Happy birthday Kono."

"It is now, Steve."


End file.
